


A Marriage of Inconvenience

by 4vrAFangirl



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Lee Unwin Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4vrAFangirl/pseuds/4vrAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary Unwin is by far one of the most eligible bachelors in the world. And as the new acting head of his father company, he is not only the richest, but probably one of the most powerful young men in the world. It's a unique position for an omega; one that was met with a great deal of resistance from the board when Lee had announced his decision to retire, and hand control over to his son. Gary, or 'Eggsy', as he prefers to be called, has already seen his fair share of alpha's try to seduce or dominate him to wrest control of the empire from him, before it was even truly his. It only stands to reason the offers, and not so-subtle power-plays are going to become more frequent and desperate from here. A single omega in possession of a large fortune, must be in want of an alpha to give it all too, or some tripe like that. Except Eggsy doesn't want to hand over the company to anyone else. It's his family's, his father's sweat and blood that has made the company what it is, and Eggsy isn't about to let some interloper come in and take that away from them, just because he suffered the misfortune of presenting an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marriage of Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? I write for all manner of fandoms and ships! Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

Gary Unwin is by far one of the most eligible bachelors in the world. And as the new acting head of his father company, he is not only the richest, but probably one of the most powerful young men in the world. It's a unique position for an omega; one that was met with a great deal of resistance from the board when Lee had announced his decision to retire, and hand control over to his son. Gary, or 'Eggsy', as he prefers to be called, has already seen his fair share of alpha's try to seduce or dominate him to wrest control of the empire from him, before it was even truly his. It only stands to reason the offers, and not so-subtle power-plays are going to become more frequent and desperate from here. A single omega in possession of a large fortune, must be in want of an alpha to give it all too, or some tripe like that. Except Eggsy doesn't want to hand over the company to anyone else. It's his family's, his father's sweat and blood that has made the company what it is, and Eggsy isn't about to let some interloper come in and take that away from them, just because he suffered the misfortune of presenting an omega.

He's been suppressing his heats nearly since they first began, inherently distrustful of any suitors who might be more interested in what Eggsy has than who he is; he could of course, continue to do so now that he's running the company, but this too is not without its own set of problems. If Eggsy continues to suppress his heats- to fight his biology- the family's private physician warns, that he may run the risk of doing permanent harm to his body. He may become infertile, in which case Eggsy is only delaying the inevitable and their family business and empire will pass to some unrelated, stupid and uncaring alpha anyway, probably a member of the board. He needs to find a mate.

The trouble is Eggsy has scarcely dated before, much less attempted any search for an alpha to spend the rest of his life raising children with. He wouldn't know where to begin, and he's quickly running out of time. There's only three months now until his next heat is supposed to occur. There's no time to be proud anymore, he needs help, and there's only one person he trusts. It's far from uncommon, even in this day and age, for the alpha head of a family to have some say, or even choose their omega children's mates. Lee has never wished to do so for his son, but Eggsy knows he would if he asks him to. Eggsy just hopes his father knows him well enough to choose a suitable mate for him.

"You're sure about this," Lee asks looking a little uncertain. Eggsy nods, there's not much to grieve by forfeiting his choice, it's not as if he's ever been a big or firm believer in true love or soulmates, or anything like that.

"Then this, is to be your alpha," Lee says with a hesitant smile, pushing a file across the desk to his son.

"I know he's a lot older than you," Lee continues as Eggsy opens up the folder, looking over the cover page and the photo secured to the front by a paperclip. He does indeed look a lot older, probably late forties if Eggsy were to guess without consulting the file for confirmation, but he's not terribly bothered. Eggsy has never had a problem with older men, preferred them over the younger alphas, although he never pursued any. And the proposed alpha isn't bad looking either, it's only a profile shot, but he looks well-fit, the notes from his doctor that are attached seem to indicate as much as well. And in the worst possible case scenario, his being so much older means that Eggsy might still have some years to himself, or to find another mate after his death if he so chooses. "But he has no interest in the money or taking control of Unwin Enterprises," his father continues. "He's more than enough capital of his own to be content without ever touching yours, he's even volunteered to put as much in legal documentation before you are mated."

"And you trust him?"

"With my life. I've known him since our days in the marines together. I saved his life once many years ago, and I know he will protect you just as fiercely with his."

"Good enough for me," Eggsy nods, closing the file, he'll look at the rest of the details later. "Let's set up a meeting with this Harry Hart, then."

Eggsy trusts his father, or wants to at least; and Harry Hart is everything that was promised to him on paper. He is, despite being older more than viable as a potential mate for a young omega like Eggsy. He has the means, and seems willing to take him on, despite the fact it might well be a match of little more than convenience and for the sake of producing progeny that in all likelihood, won't even take their alpha father's name. Harry is also perhaps one of the most infuriating men that Eggsy has ever met. Harry might not have any interest in Eggsy's money, but from the moment he enters the room, from the minute they start talking, it's clear to the younger omega that he's an alpha's alpha, the sort of man that gets off on being in control.

 _Not abusive_ , at least not as far as Eggsy can tell, and he trusts his father well enough to have looked into something like that before making any sort of proposal for him. Lee spared no expense, and left little to no stones un-turned when it came to the file compositing all of Mr. Hart's assets both personal and financial, his health and expected longevity, even his virility (Harry has never fathered a pup, but only because he is incredibly careful in his use of several methods of contraceptives, and has had many lovers that can attest to his abilities and stamina).

The young omega supposes that he should be grateful, to be taking on a partner that will have more experience than him. By all accounts the older alpha is a very attentive and skillful lover, although Eggsy really isn't sure he should have or exactly why he read that, did they really have to include that in the dossier? The truth of the matter though, is that Harry has _infinitely_ more experience in lovemaking than he does, because Eggsy doesn't actually have any. Eggsy isn't sure whether or not that's a fact that Lee has disclosed with his old friend. The omega rather hopes not; or at least hopes that Mr. Hart isn't the sort of alpha to be enticed to agree to be his mate simply because he'd like to have a virgin ( _or perhaps another virgin_ ) added to his list of conquests. Anyway, it's not that Eggsy is disinterested in sex, but it never seems to come without strings attached. And Eggsy has plenty of loose strings someone might take a mind to latch on to. So he's never bothered. Better to stick with porn, himself, toys; safer that way.

Not anymore though. Lee would never knowingly throw his beloved son to the wolves of course, but Eggsy is headed into completely uncharted waters now with one Harry Hart. The omega has rarely felt less safe, or more exposed.

There is to be a couple more 'dates' before Eggsy and Harry are mated, but the omega knows, as the board no doubt does as well, these are mostly formality and an opportunity to negotiate the terms of their partnership and future together. Eggsy doesn't have the luxury of being choosy anymore, there simply isn't time for him to look for and do the necessary backgrounds research to protect himself and his father's legacy that would be required of finding an alternative alpha.

Eggsy hates the way as his heat draws nearer his body begins to betray him, seeking out and reveling in the scent of the man that will soon become his alpha, or the way he's unconsciously been putting out pheromones of his own to attract and entice him. Even when the purpose of their meeting is simply to sign some pre-nuptual agreements, Harry is everything chivalrous and charming. He takes Eggsy out to fancy, but quiet dinners, walks in the park, a show or two, none of which Eggsy trusts, but he'd be an asshole and sending mixed messages if he were to turn them down. He just wishes that the alpha would stop trying to seduce him, when they both know this is- that Eggsy must be ‘a sure thing’. So when Harry finally gives voice to what he's clearly had in mind for some time, Eggsy isn't altogether or even terribly surprised.

"I just think, I could make it better," Harry continued, clearly struggling with finding the proper words for what it was he wanted to say, while the younger omega stared at him. "That is, I'd like to know what you like, how to make you feel good before..."

"Before I become mindlessly lost in my hormones, begging for your knot," Eggsy interjects sharply.

"No. I'm not assuming-"

"But you are," Eggsy contradicts. "You're assuming that I'm not going to be able to control myself. That I won't be in a fit state to tell you what I do or don't want from you, whether you are making me 'feel good' or not," the omega argues.

Harry sighs heavily. "I'm not trying to offend you. But you've never had a proper heat before."

"Neither have you," Eggsy replies although he knows that argument borders on childish and ridiculous.

"I don't understand why everything else was planned and spelled out to the last detail, but your interests and inclinations as, or with a lover..." The alpha begins, beginning to sound exasperated.

"Are not important-" Eggsy interrupts before the older man can dig any further into why it might be that his desires in bed haven't been spelled out or stipulated. "You have already agreed to be my mate, surely all the paperwork you read and signed made it perfectly clear ours will be a marriage of convenience. I need you to protect my family name and business, and to help me have an heir to succeed me and inherit the business. As you pointed out I have never had a heat before, so the matter of conceiving a pup might be easy and fast work with my hormones so long suppressed."

"You... You don't wish for anything- more," Harry asks, sounding just a tiny bit disappointed, though Eggsy is far too wary of alphas to trust that this might be genuine and not some kind of affectation to try and influence him.

"No," Eggsy lies. "So you see there's no need for any practice or rehearsal."

"So I'm to be a sperm donor," the alpha summarizes, "And a cock-blocker or something of the sort, for any other alphas who might try to woo you with less honorable intentions."

"You havin' second thoughts," Eggsy asks, though at this point as far as the paperwork is concerned, Harry is already committed. The older man shakes his head.

"No. I owe your father my very life, that's a debt I will never be able to repay, but my life to secure and protect his son's seems a good place to start," Harry continues, and though Eggsy searches every word, every syllable he can't find a hint of dishonesty or insincerity in the alpha's words. "I just... If we are to spend the rest of our lives together, I just I wish that I could make you happy," he sighs softly, before taking his leave of the younger omega.

Eggsy lies awake for some time that evening replaying the conversation over again in his head. _I just wish that I could make you happy._ Harry is a very handsome, very capable alpha. He has money of his own, and no interest in Eggsy's. He prefers his own more creative pursuits, his writing, to any sort of business and has neither the acumen nor ambition to take Unwin Enterprises from him. He's a good match, loyal, and if Eggsy is fair about it, he supposes that if he were as old or unburdened as Harry has been, perhaps he too might have had as many lovers in his own dossier, is he right to hold them against Harry as he has simply because he has no such notches in his own bedpost? Could Harry actually make him happy if Eggsy were to give him the chance? What might that look like?

He can't sleep, so Eggsy decides to do a little research instead. He's not completely unaware of course; he's well-aquatinted with pornography, but since he cannot be certain what Harry might like or hope to have in their bed, the omega searches and lists everything he can think of that he _definitely_ doesn't want, a somewhat shorter list of things he might be willing to try, and a brief additional list of the things he enjoys watching in pornography and suspects he might enjoy doing or have done to him. It's 2am when he realizes he's been at this for hours, which is ridiculous since he's already established he doesn't expect much pleasure or any real relationship from the older alpha that has agreed to take him on. Eggsy erases his search history _very well_ and stuffs the lists in the nearest desk drawer before forcing himself to go to bed, and do his best to forget about the whole thing.


End file.
